


An Unexpected Find

by milly487, SuperWhoLock94



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milly487/pseuds/milly487, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLock94/pseuds/SuperWhoLock94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Castiel find a case in Beacon Hills where bodies are appearing and people missing. The suspect is a newborn werewolf. But a few teenagers might put a damper on this case. </p><p>***Each chapter changes P.O.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Find

“Hey Sam, come here a sec.”

Dean sat at the small motel table as Sam crossed the small space between the bed and where Dean was sitting. They had just wrapped up a case with a Rougarou, and ever since, Sam had been dreaming of sleep.

“What’d you find?”

“A case of an animal attack in a place called…” Dean scanned the article, “Beacon Hills.”

“Yeah, so?”, coming out more rude than meant to be.

“With hearts missing out of the bodies? Dog hair found on them? And one girl found completely cut in half a while back. Bodies are starting to appear with people going missing.” He smirked, proud of himself for finding themselves a case that close.

Sam let his yawn escape, but smiled at his brother’s boosted ego at the find. “Okay, we can check it out, but on one condition; can I sleep first?”

He was already under the covers, drifting off before he heard a faint, “Yeah, Sammy. Of course.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean waited for the soft snores to echo through the room before he grabbed his phone and walked outside. He dialed the number he knew so well and waited for the three rings.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas. How’s it going?” Dean could hear music in the background, at a pub.

“Good, thank you for asking. Did you find another job?”

“Yeah, it’s in some place called Beacon Hills. You heard anything on the angel radio?”

A soft laugh came from the other end, “no I have not heard anything on the ‘angel radio’ as you call it.”

‘Listen, Cas. I was wondering- I know you’re busy doing stuff with all the angel dicks but do you think you could come with on this o-” a buzzing came from the other end of the phone, clicking, and then silence. Dean looked at his phone as a breeze came from behind him. He reached into his pocket where his gun was hidden, ready to pump them full of silver. The hammer clicked, set to be fir- “That will not be necessary, Dean.”

He jumped, though he would never admit it.

“Cas! What did I tell you?! Don’t sneak up on me like that! The gun was ready, all I had to do was pull the trigger.”

“Sorry, Dean. That will not happen again. So what was it you were saying on the phone?” A small smirk made its way onto his face. “Listen, Dean. If you wanted me to come with, all you had to do was pray.” Although, they knew that would not happen after the last time. Cas had caught him thinking some pretty un-angel-like thoughts.

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel standing across from him. “Yeah, sure. I’ll get right on that. Just come with us tomorrow because we don’t know exactly what we are dealing with. Sam is pretty sure it’s a werewolf but it could be a newborn that doesn’t know how to control itself. We might need some of that angel mojo.” He knew how much Castiel  disliked the mojo and angel radio things but Dean couldn't help himself. It's what he gets for sneaking up on Dean.

“Of course, Dean. I will see you in the morning.” And with that, he was gone, leaving Dean in the parking lot.

"Thanks a lot Cas! Be here tomorrow about 8 in the morning. It's a short drive and you can't just zap in and out as you please!!” Dean felt like an idiot yelling into the deserted parking lot, rain starting to fall.

Cas didn’t reappear and nothing moved. He assumed that he was gone till tomorrow so Dean traipsed back inside, now damp, and chuckled. Dean was positive that Cas would be listening later, so he decided now was as good as time as any to think the very un-godly like thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean drove the impala slow up a back highway near a deserted area. Sam scanned the trees for claw marks or movement. “Dean, look”, he turned to a large redwood  about four rows back to see gashes rounding the tree. He nodded, looked forward to see another tree with- “dude, does that tree have ‘dick’ carved into it?”

Sam laughed, “apparently it’s a sarcastic werewolf.”

Dean rolled his eyes in response, “a sarcastic teenage wolf. Awesome.”

They rode a bit further, to find an ambulance surrounded by three cop cars with several men around. Dean parked, got out, and walked over to the man talking to a witness. His hand was on his badge ready to show. But something made him stop and turn to Cas, “Make you sure you have your badge ready to show.”

Approaching the man, “hello, Officer. My name is Agent Page and Agent Plant. The one in the coat is Agent Anderson. We are here to investigate the bodies and missing people?” Dean looked back to see Cas had his badge upside down looking as though he had seen Lucifer himself. He grabbed the badge, flipped it and put it back into his hands the right way. “Sorry, he’s new and a little nervous.” He chuckled hoping to pass it off.

“Well, we are actually happy you guys came. My name is Sheriff Stilinski and we just had another body show up, which you guys already know.” He walked the three men over to the body, where the sheet was already soaked with blood. “As you can see, it’s pretty brutal. This hasn’t happened in quite some time. The heart is gone with about half her intestines.”

‘“What was she doing out this way, Sheriff? If it’s all abandoned over this way.”

“This area is a really popular area to run in. There’s an abandoned house up the way here that a lot like to go look at. Wouldn’t believe the amount of prank calls I get saying people hear howling and finding dead animals all over. When we come up here, there’s nothing.”

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. “Did you find anything else on her body? Hair from the animal? Claw marks? Anything like that?”

“Nothing strange if that’s what you mean. Some animal must have gone crazy and mauled her. That or someone dropped her here. ” a scrawny, tall kid appeared behind him, pulling the Sheriff back by the ambulance driver’s door. Dean looked at him, watching his every move. He turned, muttering to Cas “turn on your super hearing.”

Cas muttered back, “his name is Stiles, keeps calling the Sheriff ‘Dad’. Said something about how- he’s coming back.” They all turned and acted like they had been talking.

“Agents, can I have you meet me at the station? That way they can take the body to the coroner.” Sam listened to the Sheriff on directions to the office as Dean scanned the woods around them. Something still wasn’t settling right. Dean turned back to Cas, “this is clean, almost too clean. Like they wanted us to find the body.”

“What do you mean?”

Sam was walking back over to them, confused by Dean’s expression and Cas’ confusion.

“What’s up?”

“We’ll talk in the car. You got the directions?”

“Yeah, let’s go. Take a left at the top of the hill.”

All three got into the car with the old car’s doors creaking. Dean scanned the crowd for the kid called “Stiles”, finally finding him standing next to the sheriff, their argument getting heated.

“We’ll meet them at the station,” Sam said pulling Dean out of his trance of watching the kid talking. He couldn’t make out the words but by the way the kid was pointing, he was sure that the two were arguing about the three agents suddenly appearing.

Sam was quiet, then “let’s just go to the station. The way Stiles is acting is weird. Like he knows something that could help.”

“Yeah, but it may be helping the person doing all this.” Dean started the impala, driving around the mess of cars and taking a left at the hill.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that my friend and I had. This is the first chapter and there will be MUCH more to come! PLEASE let us know what you think! Chapter two will be more informative. Each chapter changed P.O.V. so that's why this one is kind of short but once we get it rollin', they will be much longer. Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
